1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to integrating an electronic entry system with a telecommunication system, and more particularly to attempting to contact a user via a telecommunication system when a signal from an electronic entry system is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication systems employing various telecommunication features are common and readily available. For example, the camp-on feature (or callback request feature) is a telecommunication feature widely in use. The camp-on feature is usually utilized when a called party's telephone is in use (e.g., when an extension is busy, ringing, or in the do-not-disturb mode). When the caller realizes the called party's telephone is not available, the caller can initiate the camp-on feature. The telecommunication system then monitors the called party's telephone. Typically, the telecommunication system monitors whether the called party's telephone is ringing and/or is on-hook or off-hook. In one example, when the called party's telephone becomes available (e.g., the called party hangs up the telephone such that it is on-hook), the telecommunication system automatically sends a signal which rings the called party's telephone. This is referred to as the camp-on callback. If the called party then answers the telephone, the telecommunication system automatically sends a signal which rings the caller's telephone with a special, distinctive ring (e.g., triple rings). This special ring indicates to the caller that the camp-on feature is in use and the called party is on the line. If the caller then answers the telephone, the called party and the caller are connected. If the caller does not answer the telephone, the call is not completed. In another example, the telecommunication system still monitors the called party's telephone, but the caller is notified first when the called party's telephone becomes available. If the caller responds to the notification (e.g., by picking up the telephone receiver when a triple ring occurs), then a call is automatically placed to the called party by the telecommunication system. Again, this is referred to as a callback. There are still other implementations of this telecommunication feature. For example, the caller may have to wait on the line (i.e., leave the telephone off-hook) during the camp-on while the telecommunication system is monitoring the availability of the called party's telephone.
The currently available camp-on features have shortcomings. Usually, a caller attempts to camp on a called party's telephone because the called party is on the telephone. If the called party hangs up the telephone and then immediately leaves the area (e.g., an office or a hotel room), then the camp-on callback may not come through in time for the called party to hear it. Alternatively, after completing a call, the called party may immediately begin using their telephone again (e.g., to place another call or check voice mail) before the camp-on callback can be placed. Therefore, under these circumstances, using the camp-on feature to provide the connection between the caller and the called party is either delayed or prevented. In any of these examples, the camp-on feature requires the two users to stay near their telephones, not use their telephones, and wait after hanging up (e.g., ten seconds) before doing anything else (i.e., leaving the area or making another telephone call).
Some camp-on features will retry with a callback after a called party places another call and then terminates it. In this example, the telecommunication system monitors the called party's telephone for use. After the called party's telephone has gone off-hook and then on-hook, the caller is notified or the callback is placed. This is deficient because users sometimes return to their office or hotel room and do not place a call for an extended period of time or leave before placing a call. Thus, an opportunity to connect the call may be missed. Alternatively, the system may set a timer and retry the callback at various intervals. This wastes resources when the called party is absent for an extended period of time. Again, opportunities to connect the call may be missed if the called party returns and then leaves between callbacks which are on a timer.
Electronic door lock systems are also common. Many businesses employ both electronic door lock systems and telecommunication systems with the camp-on feature. Hotels also often have both electronic door lock systems and telecommunication systems. These electronic door lock systems receive input from a user via, for example, an electronic badge or an electronic key. Th badge/key is usually inserted into an electronic receiving device. The electronic receiving device is connected to a central computer which is part of the electronic door lock system. Thus, the central computer tracks when a user provides the correct input for access.
It is desirable to provide an intelligent interconnection between telecommunication systems and door lock systems to improve the communication between users. More particularly, it is desirable to improve the functionality of the camp-on operation. Monitoring only whether the called party's telephone is on-hook or off-hook is not the optimal method for indicating a called party's presence.